


Игра

by Brais



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Drama, Kink, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: Мой отец сделал ему предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться. Майкл Корлеоне"Крестный отец" М.Пьюзо





	1. Начало конца

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Спасибо Сну за помпоны и вычитку :-*  
> Спасибо Treff за роль Станиславского =)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Написано по заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/26188, поэтому некоторые моменты предрешены.  
> 1\. Автор не любит розовые сопли.  
> 2\. BDSM в данном тексте это не вариация на тему "50 оттенков", а всего лишь некоторые практики из мира Темы.  
> 3\. В тексте присутствует не очень графичное описание пыток (крови и пр. нет)  
> Будьте внимательны - чьи-то кинки это всегда чьи-то сквики =)

**… иии да!... десятка... валет... дама… король… туз!**

\- Флеш-стрит у господина Ветрова, дамы и господа! – голос крупье только добавил градус напряжения в атмосферу за столом, озвучив очевидное.

Даня с нелегко давшейся невозмутимостью протянул руку и легким движением пальцев придвинул к себе фишки, начиная неторопливо, будто лениво, складывать их в аккуратные столбики.

Глаза старался не поднимать на соперников в игре, прекрасно зная, что увидит. Самый серьезный его противник, югославский бизнесмен Влатко Йовович сейчас испепеляет его взглядом, прикидывая, куда бы воткнуть нож как можно незаметнее; второй по значимости, российский делец Дмитрий Шереметьев, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и от драки его удерживают только два его бодигарда, причем удерживают в прямом смысле слова: положив ладони на плечи с каждой стороны. Даня мысленно усмехнулся – быдло оно и есть быдло, хоть есть у тебя деньги, хоть нет.  
  
Глядя одновременно на партнеров по игре и в то же время куда-то в сторону, Даня собрался прощаться.  
\- Господин Йовович, господин Шереметьев... Спасибо за игру. Мне было приятно провести вечер с вами. Если захотите взять реванш – я буду здесь в следующую пятницу.

Встать, кивнуть крупье, равнодушным взглядом обвести зал, уверенным шагом направиться к кассе. И не оглядываться. И, главное, не бояться. Хищники чувствуют страх, чуют адреналин, одно неверное движение, секунда слабины - и тебя порвут прямо в казино, не постеснявшись публики.

Сегодня вечер удался. И это было мягко сказано. Теперь можно было окончательно закрыть долг по операции матери, а после даже задуматься о первом взносе за жилье где-нибудь за МКАДом. Куш в пять тысяч евро был в кармане, вернее, без десятка шагов в кармане.

Задумавшись о желанной квартире, Даня не смотрел по сторонам, и с размаху налетел на крупного мужчину. Чертыхнувшись, он запрокинул голову, а это пришлось сделать даже при данином росте в метр восемьдесят, чтобы увидеть жертву своей невнимательности, и уже мысленно выматерился.

Перед ним стоял Марек Новицкий. Начальник службы безопасности знаменитого польского бизнесмена Томаша Вильмовского. Человека, и без того разбогатевшего на новой технологии постройки бескаркасных сборных домов, и приумножившего свой доход при обнаружении нефти на одном из принадлежавших ему участков.  
Томаш несколько раз оказывал знаки внимания Дане. Вполне явные и недвусмысленные. Даня, как мог корректно, объяснил, что его ориентация далека от интереса к мужчинам и вроде бы даже Томаш понял… Но, к большому Даниному сожалению, постоянные подарки вроде как невзначай – присланная с официантом за ужином бутылка дорогого вина или конверт с билетами в театр – все никак не прекращались. И действовал Томаш через других людей, и даже не оставлял возможности сказать ему лично о бесполезности этих маневров. Поэтому вот уже год как пару раз в месяц приходилось принимать знаки внимания от настойчивого поклонника.

Частично Дане это льстило. Подстегивало самолюбие и самомнение, ведь Томаш Вильмовский фигура примечательная. Он отличался как своим характером, абсолютно, казалось бы, неподходящим для акулы бизнеса - спокойный, разговаривающий мягким рокочущим баритоном, с плавными движениями и почти вечной спокойной полуулыбкой; так и внешностью – огромный мужчина под два метра ростом, весом больше центнера и забитым «рукавом», просвечивающим красно-синим сквозь кипенно-белую рубашку.  
И одна мысль о том, что вот эта неприступная скала уже почти год оказывает настойчивое внимание именно ему, Дане, несмотря на толпы желающих побывать у Томаша в постели, грела и будоражила.

Марек был сильно похож на своего босса. Но только внешне. Говорили, что Марек жесток и никто из конкурентов Томаша не хотел бы столкнуться нос к носу с начальником безопасности. И Даня их понимал вполне - его неизменно передергивало при встрече. До зуда под ребрами не хотелось смотреть ему в глаза – провести ночь в террариуме и то было бы приятней. Чувствовалась сила и жестокость, а также от встречи к встрече крепла уверенность, что у Марека за спиной наверняка есть несколько трупов.  
Пробормотав невнятное «извините», Даня попытался обойти Марека и потерпел неудачу. Его неожиданно крепко схватили за локоть и как плетью хлестнул голос:  
\- Даниил Ветров.

У некоторых людей есть такая сила – только произносят твое имя, и появляется безотчетное желание вывернуться из кожи, лишь бы интерес этого человека никак не относился к тебе. Даня похолодел. Задергало в межреберье, по затылку пробежали мурашки – ничем хорошим эта встреча закончиться не могла.

\- Вы уже уходите, Даниил? Так скоро? А я как раз искал, с кем бы сыграть партию в блэк-джек… Надеюсь, вы мне не откажете? - Марек сильнее сжал руку и Дане стало по-настоящему больно.  
Мозг лихорадочно выдавал одну комбинацию за другой – как отказаться от игры и при этом не обидеть просителя. Однако все варианты в данной ситуации были заведомо проигрышными – Марек не просил. Марек требовал. И лишь создавал видимость соблюдения приличий.

Но был и положительный момент. Не мог он знать, сколько Даня выиграл, значит, ставки будут не так высоки. Да и не видели Марека обычно за карточным столом, возможно, ему просто захотелось пощекотать нервы. Причем не свои, а именно Данины.

\- Конечно, господин Новицкий, я с радостью составлю вам компанию, – стандартная фраза, не придерешься. Даня медленно развернулся по направлению к столам, и его руку тут же перестало сжимать стальными клещами.  
Если бы Даня не был настолько напуган Мареком, если бы он более внимательно оценил обстановку… Тогда бы он заметил многозначительный обмен взглядами между Новицким, Шереметьевым и Йововичем. Но он не заметил.

За стол с крупье сели играть в предыдущем составе. Шереметьев все еще злобно скалился, Йовович и Новицкий лениво перебрасывались общими фразами о погоде и новостях. Озвученная ставка в тысячу евро пробила Даню навылет. Слишком много для случайной игры… Слишком. Но выхода не было, конечно же, Марек увидел фишки, и будет играть на максимум. Повезло еще, что не сразу поставил пять штук. Зачем ему? Томаш не доплачивает, что ли? Даня привычно раскидывал варианты, не забывая следить за картами. И не уследил.

Тысяча евро ушла в казино.

Затем в течение получаса Даня отыгрался и еще поднял полторы тысячи сверху. Игра шла по-крупному, адреналин бил в голову, собственный успех давал кайф не хуже наркоты. И следующую, уже большую ставку, Даня позорно слил.

И тут же сделал одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни. Он разозлился. Эмоции – непозволительная роскошь для профессионального игрока в карты. Так было, так есть и так будет всегда. Но об этом помнят люди, которые уже обожглись, а Дане глаза застилало бешенство – он один из самых лучших «считывателей», у него великолепная память, прекрасные аналитические способности, только благодаря этому он вылез из тех трущоб, где его угораздило родиться.

Но фортуна не любит гордецов, а карты не прощают эмоции.

За следующие полтора часа Даня не только проиграл свой сегодняшний куш, но и внезапно стал должен еще четыре тысячи евро. И уже не бешенство застилало глаза, а мерзкий липкий страх щекотал затылок и заползал ледяными щупальцами в желудок. Четыре тысячи… Мысли путались, карты липли к мокрым ладоням, в висках било тупым молоточком: должен, должен, должен…

И когда Новицкий предложил сыграть еще раз, отыграться… Даня согласился. Попросил перерыв пару минут, вышел в туалетную комнату, освежился, долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, пытаясь придать уверенности и сосредоточиться и, наконец, пошел обратно в зал.

Ставка пятнадцать тысяч евро.

Выиграешь – будет и оплата за операцию, и взнос, да и просто станет легче дышать. Проиграешь – можно смело идти продавать почку.

Еще… Себе… Двадцать! Да! Открываемся…

Даня не помнил такого головокружительного счастья и сразу же, через миг, такого необъятного ужаса с тех пор, как маленьким упал в парке аттракциона с большой качели. Вылетел, как пробка из шампанского, пролетел пять метров и плюхнулся пузом на траву, головой в считанных сантиметрах от железного заборчика… Навсегда запомнился этот коктейль из адской смеси не хуже Молотова – чистый восторг и животный ужас. Никогда Даня не думал, что переживет такое вновь.

Перед крупье лежали две одинаковые по значению карты. Два туза. Золотое двадцать одно. Редкая удача и такая нежеланная именно сейчас… Не так, не тому, не с той стороны.

В голове некстати прозвучала фраза из древнего фильма: «чистая победа». Но Дане было не до вывертов подсознания, он уже приготовился к тому, что почку из него будут вырезать вот как раз на этом столе – красная кровь на зеленом сукне… Боже, какая нелепость. Мысли метались, как испуганные тараканы на кухне при включенном свете и не было ни одной связной.

Ладони взмокли, подмышками проступил отвратительный ледяной пот, желудок скрутило так, будто заставили проглотить нож. Все смотрели на Даню, каждый по-разному, но ему сейчас было противно от самой мысли оказаться в такой момент среди толпы. А к концу игры собралась уже именно толпа. Несмотря на пафосность заведения, такие ставки здесь проигрывали и выигрывали не каждый день.  
\- Как будете расплачиваться? - бесстрастный голос крупье моментально добил Даню до истерики. И снова полет и падение – только уже в обратном порядке: на плечо легла крупная тяжелая ладонь и Марек Новицкий вполне обыденно произнес, обращаясь к крупье:  
\- Я заплачу за вексель господина Ветрова. Наличкой.

Даня услышал лишь главное: заплатят. За него заплатят. Сознание отказывалось воспринимать что-то другое, кто, как и зачем… Было лишь ощущение нереального облегчения, как тогда, в парке, когда понял, что остался жив, причем даже без синяков.

Крупье, по-прежнему никак не выказывая эмоций, лишь наклонил слегка голову и кивнул в сторону подоспевшего менеджера. Менеджер угодливо что-то лепетал в районе пола, а Даня, все еще как будто не в себе, послушно плелся за ним и Новицким, удерживаемый все той же сильной рукой. Будто он куда-то убежит…

В кабинете менеджера все произошло быстро и просто – на стол легли несколько пачек купюр, пара подписей, и все - теперь господин Марек Новицкий стал обладателем векселя Даниила Ветрова на пятнадцать тысяч евро.


	2. Иллюзия выбора

Очнулся Даня только тогда, когда они вдвоем с Мареком вышли из казино, и Даня, пусть не сразу, но все же вспомнил, что на улице московская зима, а он в рубашке - пальто же осталось в гардеробной. Он вяло размышлял о том, как вернуться за пальто и при этом не выглядеть сбегающим должником, когда неожиданно на плечи лег теплый кашемир. Даня машинально просунул руки в рукава пальто и только потом обернулся – в двери казино заходил швейцар, а пальто помогал ему надеть именно Новицкий. Даня непроизвольно дернулся, и Марек усмехнулся:

\- Уже поздно дергаться, господин Ветров. Пройдемте в машину. Нынче прохладно на улице, не находите?

Марек долго молчал и заговорил только когда проехали центр Москвы и встали в вечную пробку на МКАДе.  
\- Я не буду тянуть, Даниил. Ты ведь взрослый мальчик и понимаешь, что по счетам надо платить. Я прекрасно знаю ситуацию в вашей семье, знаю ваше финансовое положение и еще много того, чего ты сам, возможно, не знаешь о себе. Я не просто так выкупил твой вексель и мне, разумеется, не нужны твои деньги. Прекрати думать о том, чтобы взять кредит или занять у знакомых. У тебя и так от обилия мыслей уже скоро пар из ушей пойдет. Такой кредит тебе никто не даст, обеспечения нет, продать тебе нечего, а тот из знакомых, кто решится тебе одолжить денег, крупно пожалеет об этом. Надеюсь, пока все понятно?

Даня механически покивал, как китайский болванчик. Голова действительно готова была взорваться: что нужно было Новицкому, если не деньги? Не баба же он, натурой не отдаст… И вдруг озарило, вот как та лампочка Ильича дом крестьянина – отдаст… Именно натурой и отдаст. Вот что нужно.   
Даня с ужасом уставился на Новицкого. 

\- Вы… - рот пересох, слова застряли где-то в глотке.

\- Я, - весело согласился Марек, глядя с любопытством и с каким-то еще чувством, которое можно было определить, как интерес. – Ты умница, что так быстро догадался, но ты понял далеко не все, и сразу же неправильно выбрал объект. Мне ты нахер не сдался. Но тебе ведь прекрасно знаком... Томаш? Да. Так вот. Я уже долго наблюдаю, как ты строишь из себя целку, а Томаш носится с тобой, пытаясь хоть как-то вызвать твой интерес и благосклонность. А я не люблю, когда к моему боссу относятся, как к куску дерьма. С этого дня ты будешь делать все, чтобы Томаш Вильмовский был счастлив. И это будет означать не только секс. Ты будешь ходить, есть, дышать ради Томаша. Он должен поверить, что ты его любишь, и жить без него не можешь… Ты меня понимаешь?

Даня не смог утаить гримасу отвращения при упоминания секса. И Марек это прекрасно видел. Даня кашлянул, пытаясь прочистить горло, и тихо сказал:  
\- Понимаете, я не просто так отказывал Томашу - ведь я не гей… Есть другой способ расплатиться с вами? - последние слова уже были шепотом.  
Марек неожиданно ласково улыбнулся. Затем усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, насладился долгой паузой, заставившей Даню нервничать еще сильнее и внезапно зло рявкнул:  
\- Нет! Другого способа нет. А чтобы ты понимал, что я не шучу, мы как раз прибыли к месту назначения. Выметайся!

Даня, уже практически вжавшийся в дверцу машины от страха, быстро дернул за ручку и фактически вывалился из автомобиля в снег. Пока он пытался подняться на негнущихся ногах, Марек успел обойти машину, схватил снова за многострадальную сегодня руку и потащил вперед. 

Через несколько минут Даню втолкнули в какую-то квартиру. Ободранные обои, убийственный запах жареного лука и застарелого жира, тусклая лампочка без абажура под потолком. Дане слишком хорошо была знакома обстановка – до недавнего времени у него было практически также. 

История у Даниила Ветрова была абсолютно банальна и оттого еще более удручающа.

Пожалуй, все можно было описать парой предложений. Студенты, свадьба по залету, бутылочка спиртного по выходным и не только, новая беременность… Сестры-близняшки родились очень болезненными. И все деньги уходили врачам.   
И все шло по одному проклятому кругу – врачи, долги, внезапный ремонт квартиры после лопнувшей водопроводной трубы, похороны бабушки и дедушки, перелом руки у отца в пьяной драке... Деньги. Как белка в колесе, и нет выхода. С двенадцати лет Даня крутился, пытаясь заработать и как-то помочь семье и себе. И очень скоро он понял, что легально это сделать невозможно. 

Данин опыт с картами начался конечно же в школе. Проще всего считать было в «дурака». Но, даже не смотря на то, что ему хватало ума не всегда выигрывать, все равно несколько раз его били на заднем дворе школы из-за подозрения в шулерстве.

Уже в старших классах школы Даня сдружился с Пашкой Быстриковым, который и вывел его к новым людям и на новый уровень. Но теперь приходилось и выглядеть соответствующе. Хороший парикмахер, модные джинсы, кашемировое пальто, пусть и купленное в Massimo Dutti, но все вместе давало вполне приличный образ. Жизнь потихонечку стала налаживаться. Даня не жадничал, не шиковал, успевал учиться, помогать родителям и пытаться устроиться на работу официально. 

Хотелось верить, что полоса сменила цвет, но в начале года чертову старую проводку в квартире замкнуло и кухня основательно погорела - повезло, что вовремя потушили, да и не пострадал никто. А потом слегла мать с какими-то женскими болячками, отец ушел в запой, Даня разрывался между больницей, сестрами и учебой, и все немногое заработанное стало буквально утекать сквозь пальцы. Матери пришлось сделать операцию, и Даня занял деньги у Пашки, потому что своих уже не было. 

Светиться сильно в казино нельзя – можно заработать волчий билет, а подобных заведений в Москве все же немного. Вторым вариантом были приезжие лохи. Но для этого нужен был напарник со связями, который знал, где и когда собирается новая компания. И еще нужно было учитывать риск – Пашка однажды после выигрыша с такими залетными очнулся в больнице с раной от ножа в районе почек. Ухаживал за ним уже дома как раз Даня, и никак не мог забыть криво заштопанную рану, со следами иглы и нити, выпуклый багровый шрам и Пашкины вымученные стоны при малейшей попытке вдохнуть нормально воздух. 

Тогда Дане казалось, что ничего хуже он не видел. Но то, что происходило сейчас в комнате, напрочь перекрывало и шрамы Пашки, и старую погоревшую квартиру… Все. 

Здесь почти без мебели жили обычные джамшуты. Человек шесть, наверное. Кто-то ходил, кто-то сидел, кто-то ел… И посередине этого всего совершенно внезапно Даня увидел молодого парня. Со следами былой красоты – красивые скулы, пухлые губы… Сейчас же лицо его напоминало восковую маску – бледное, осунувшееся, с разбитыми губами и мертвыми глазами. Он равнодушно открывал рот, принимая в себя член любого, кто захотел его поиметь и так же равнодушно делал минет. 

\- Я тебе соврал, в принципе, - послышался шепот на ухо. Марек положил руки на плечи Дане. – Ты можешь отработать вот так. Когда-то это был очень милый молодой человек, красивый и веселый. Но, к сожалению, у мальчика было слишком много гонора. Он не захотел лечь под меня… И сейчас, как видишь, у него все намного проще – он работает у этих чурок тупо за еду. Чтоб не сдохнуть от голода. Но со временем он и им надоест, и тогда я даже не знаю, кому он будет нужен. 

А парень тем временем, повинуясь чьему-то приказу, разделся и встал в коленно-локтевую. Даню замутило. Все тело парня было покрыто синяками, кровоподтеками, ожогами и бог знает чем еще. А когда он потянулся и раскрыл руками ягодицы для очередного члена, Даня бросился в туалет. Рвать было нечем, поесть он сегодня не успел и желудок мучительно содрогался в почти сухих желчных спазмах. В память намертво впечаталось развороченное багровое отверстие размером с апельсин, и Дане казалось, что это все было с ним, и ему уже никогда не отмыться, не очиститься от этого. Кое-как собравшись с силами и напившись из-под крана отвратительной московской воды, Даня в холодном поту вышел обратно в коридор к Мареку. И, к своему удивлению, не увидел ни улыбки, ни насмешки. Марек молча стоял, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и изучающее смотрел на Даню. 

Даня молча кивнул - говорить было не о чем - и тут же, услышав очередной мучительный стон из комнаты, выбежал из квартиры, не в силах дольше там находиться. Морозный воздух пробрался под распахнутое пальто, остудил и освежил тело и голову. 

Даня стоял и жадно дышал холодом, и не мог поверить, что вот так просто можно сломать кому-то жизнь. Что вот так просто можно держать человека, по сути, в рабстве, в самом центре столицы. Что вот так, из-за чьего-то злого желания, можно потерять все и сразу. 

\- Я думаю, что ты все прекрасно понял. Но я на всякий случай уточню еще раз: ты согласен на мое предложение? При хорошем исходе будешь жить в дорогой квартире, Томаш будет ходить с тобой гулять, дарить подарки и отдыхать. Цена за это – секс с вполне красивым мужчиной. Томаш не зверь, специально делать больно не будет, не волнуйся. При плохом исходе… Твой отец может потерять и без того не очень хорошую свою работу, вашей семьей внезапно могут заинтересоваться органы опеки. Квартира может сгореть…. А ты будешь жить в месте, подобном только что увиденному, чурки за тебя будут платить малую сумму в месяц, и, поверь мне, сдохнешь ты гораздо быстрее, чем мне выплатят хотя бы десять процентов твоего долга. – Марек стоял позади Дани и буквально шептал все это ему в затылок. 

\- А вам? Вам-то что с этого? Деньги вы так не вернете, в чем смысл?- Даня отчаянно пытался уцепиться хоть за что–нибудь, понимая, что выбора у него нет. И тут же был резко впечатан щекой в стену. Марек тяжело навалился сзади, заломив Дане руки за спину.

\- Мое терпение закончилось, сука. Я скажу последний раз, и постарайся запомнить – ты будешь делать все для счастья Томаша Вильмовского. Ошибешься – и ты подстилка у чурок. Но только сначала я лично переломаю каждый твой палец на руках и ногах. Запомни. С этого момента тебя больше ничего не должно ебать в этой жизни. 

Марек напоследок коротко приложил Даню головой об стену, что-то хрустнуло, рот наполнился кровью. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, руки больше никто не держал и Даня медленно сполз по стене. На ворот дорогого пальто медленно скатывались кровь и слезы.


	3. В любой ситуации есть два выхода...

Неделя. Целую неделю Даня медленно сходил с ума от безысходности. 

Он ждал звонка Томаша уже на следующий день после встречи с Мареком, но телефон молчал. Чем дольше длилось ожидание, тем становилось хуже. Пропал аппетит и сон, Даня стал злым и дерганным, засыпал, измученный мыслями и дурными снами в полудреме, только к утру. И все складывалось один к одному, будто все сговорились свести его с ума. 

Сестренки смотрели по телевизору «Горбатую гору», причем Даня умудрился войти в комнату именно на моменте секса, а сосед по лестничной клетке рассказал, как сдал свою вторую квартиру двум геям и те оказались куда лучшими квартирантами, чем обычные гетеросексуальные пары. 

Даня все вспоминал несчастного парнишку на квартире и его растерзанный анус с вывернутыми краями и красным нутром. Накатывала очередная волна липкой, удушливой паники, и все чаще возникали мысли о побеге в другую страну – так далеко, как только возможно. 

Однажды даже Даня малодушно принялся собирать вещи в походную сумку, но тут зашел отец, с перегаром и красным лицом – верным признаком очередного скачка артериального давления. Он спросил что-то про таблетки, которые ему давала мать, и Даня понял, что никуда не уедет, иначе потом утопится к чертям в ближайшей луже от осознания, что родные без него не выживут. 

В этот же день вечером позвонил Марек. Он был краток. 

\- В понедельник Томаш попробует в очередной раз пригласить тебя на свидание. Я не буду больше ничего повторять из ранее сказанного, кроме одной немаловажной детали – если Томаш узнает о нашей договоренности или о твоем долге, то обслуживать джамшутов, помимо тебя, будут твои милые сестренки. Будь умницей. 

 

Даня даже не успел ничего сказать, кроме стандартного «алло» в самом начале, а Марек уже повесил трубку. 

До понедельника оставалось два дня. 

И Дане не пришло в голову ничего другого, кроме как напиться, чтобы забыться хоть ненадолго, чтобы нормально поспать, в конце концов. Отец был на смене на заводе, близняшки у подруги, мать все еще в больнице.

Даня купил коньяка и планомерно пил рюмку за рюмкой. Спиртное шло как вода, и спасительное опьянение все никак не наступало. 

Зато внезапно пришла злость. Игрок он, в конце концов, или нет? Все получится. Он всех перехитрит, и добьется своего. И Томаш еще в ногах у него будет ползать и делать все, что он, Даня Ветров, захочет…

С этими мыслями Даня провел целую ночь за изучением статей о гомосексуальности в целом, об особенностях отношений в однополых парах, моделях поведения и способах решения проблем. Вишенкой на торте стал просмотр гей-видео. Тошнота к горлу не подступала, как ни удивительно: анус пассива был нежный, розовый и гладкий, стонал парнишка сладко и с явным удовольствием подмахивал мужчине с членом вполне средних размеров.

В голову пришла старая поговорка «предупрежден – значит, вооружен», и с этими успокаивающими мыслями Даня завалился спать – как был, прямо в одежде.

Выходные прошли относительно спокойно. Уверенность в себе, обретенная за бутылкой коньяка, никуда не делась, и Даня потратил массу времени на разбор своего гардероба, а также на изучение материалов о жизни геев – уже по второму и третьему кругу. Уж что-что, а учиться Даня умел. Пожалуй, за три дня в целом он стал прекрасным теоретиком. Оставалось только попробовать на практике. 

Позвонила мать из больницы, и Даня снова озаботился денежным вопросом. Часть долга по операции он смог погасить, но нужны были еще деньги. Память услужливо подкинула слова Марека о том, что Томаш будет дарить подарки…   
И Даня потратил вечер на изучение форума содержанок – да, бывают и такие сайты, как оказалось.   
Девочки обсуждали своих покровителей, хвастались, как выпросили подарки и куда ездили отдыхать. Также отдельная тема на форуме была посвящена тому, как трахаться с папиком поменьше, а получать побольше. Даня выучил все вопросы и ответы участниц, казалось, наизусть. 

Наступил понедельник. Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Даня гордился собой. Его распирала удалая бравада, он тренировал наиболее выгодные позы и улыбки перед зеркалом, ухмылялся своим мыслям и мысленно уже просчитывал, на каком свидании можно потрахаться с Томашем, а на каком – уже просить подарки.

К вечеру самодовольство достигло критической отметки. Потратив на сборы полтора часа и примерно грамм двести коньяка, Даня отправился в ночной клуб. Как раз в тот самый, где Томаш увидел его в первый раз и пытался познакомиться поближе. 

С Томашем довелось увидеться даже раньше, чем предполагалось. Даня весьма прозаично столкнулся с ним в холле клуба, просто потому что шел, уткнувшись в телефон и пытаясь вызвонить кого-нибудь из знакомых, кто согласился бы составить ему компанию на вечер. 

\- Здравствуй, Даниил,- раздался приятный баритон Томаша.

Он отступил назад, чтобы позволить Дане пройти. 

Раньше Даня, буркнув «здрасьте», прошмыгнул бы мышью мимо Вильмовского и неизменного – ну конечно, куда без него-то? — Марека Новицкого. Сейчас же Даня изо всех сил постарался вообще забыть о Мареке и улыбнулся Томашу – весьма обольстительно, как он надеялся. Похоже, что получилось, потому что Вильмовский взглянул на него с нескрываемым удивлением. 

\- Вечер добрый, Томаш, - Даня был уже в ударе. – Я как раз все хотел сказать вам спасибо за ваши подарки. Мне было очень приятно, правда.   
И не давая вставить слово, продолжил:  
\- Вы уже уходите? Как жаль. Я вот только пришел… хотел бы с вами выпить. За второе знакомство, так сказать. Вы же мне не откажете?  
Даня шагнул ближе к Томашу, все еще пребывающему в изумлении, и взяв его за локоть, фактически потащил с собой в зал.

Краем глаза он заметил Новицкого, который смотрел на это все с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Но ничего хорошего желваки на скулах и скрещенные на груди руки явно не сулили.

Даня же совсем потерял голову – кураж есть кураж, и он бывает не только в карточной игре.  
Пропуская Томаша впереди себя, Даня быстро обернулся и подмигнул Мареку, успев заметить только вздернутые в удивлении брови. 

 

Вечер обещал быть интересным.


	4. Глава IV. Актер погорелого театра

В мечтах казалось, что все будет как в известном девизе: пришел, увидел, победил. А на деле – после нескольких шотов с текилой и показушного слизывания соли с руки окончательно обалдевшего Томаша, Даня оказался прижат к стенке в туалетной комнате. 

Томаш целовал ему шею, гладил плечи и спину, и казалось, что все не так уж плохо. Иллюзию удавалось прилично сохранять благодаря закрытым глазам и немалому количеству выпитого. И в общем и целом пока что ощущалось только удовольствие. Ровно до тех пор, пока на задницу не легли крупные ладони: Томаш подхватил Даню, притиснув к себе вплотную – член к члену, отчетливо ощутимому сквозь брюки.

Даня открыл глаза, и как раз этот момент Томаш счел удачным для поцелуя.   
Даня растерялся. Поцелуи с мужчиной никак нельзя было спутать с женскими, было все не то и не так. Даня отворачивался, слабо скользя ладонями по рубашке, пытался оттолкнуть Томаша… но все без толку. Томаш только сильнее сжимал его в крепких объятиях, насильно поворачивал голову и целовал, целовал зло, жадно и больно. Воздуха не хватало, губы и щеки царапала жесткая щетина, мелкая и острая, как наждачный лист, и увернуться было некуда – Даня был прижат к стене всем немалым весом Томаша. 

Внезапно появился мерзкий сладковатый привкус во рту, и как током ударило воспоминание о последней встрече с Мареком. 

Кровь. Накатила паника, дурная и муторная. Даню прошибло потом.   
В этот момент тяжесть исчезла – его перестали прижимать к стене. Даня встряхнул головой, посмотрел на Томаша. Тот стоял теперь на шаг дальше, старательно переводя дыхание. Поморщившись, он поправил член в брюках и виновато взглянул на Даню.  
\- Даниил, прости, я не хотел. Не так, не здесь. На меня нашло что-то. Как с цепи сорвался, знаешь? Тебе плохо? Ты столько намешал спиртного… давай я закажу минералку? Умоешься? Черт, по-моему, я прокусил тебе губу. Я обязательно заглажу свою вину, слышишь?   
Даня до сих пор пребывал в каком-то странном оцепенении. Организм все никак не мог решить, насколько же ему плохо. Паника улеглась, стоило только высвободиться из крепких объятий и вроде бы в общем полегчало.   
Пока Томаш все это говорил, он умудрился умыть Даню, вытереть ему лицо салфетками и поправить одежду на нем и на себе самом. 

А Даня уставился невидящими глазами в одну точку и понимал в этот момент, что раунд он с треском провалил. Более того – если он сейчас протрезвеет, или ещё хуже, поедет домой, то ничего не выйдет. Надо будет снова настраиваться, готовиться… 

Куй железо, пока горячо.   
Даня поднял голову, сделал шаг к Томашу и, обняв его за мощную шею, практически прошептал ему в губы:  
\- Вы правы, здесь не место. Здесь шумно и слишком много народа. Я бы предпочел место... более уединенное, да?

Томаш как-то резко подобрался при слове «уединенное». Глаза загорелись, и Даня, глядя на раздувающиеся от тяжелого дыхания крылья породистого носа, думал о том, что как мужчина Вильмовский действительно красив. Истинно мужской, грубой красотой.

Коротко стриженые русые волосы, выбритые виски. Голубые глаза и прямой нос. Четко очерченные твердые губы, мощная линия челюсти с широким подбородком. Сильная шея, мускулатура прекрасно развита, и в вырезе не застегнутой до конца рубашки виднеются густые волоски на груди. 

Такой типаж назывался «медведь». Теперь, после плодотворно проведенных выходных, Даня это знал. 

\- Даня… знаю, прозвучит пошло, да и как-то слишком быстро все... Но я предлагаю поехать ко мне домой. У меня целое поместье за городом, нам там совершенно никто не помешает. Если… если вдруг ты захочешь уехать, то тебя без проблем отвезет мой шофер. Куда скажешь.

Томаш смотрел на него с надеждой. И Даня знал, что Вильмовскому действительно принадлежит очень большой участок с огромным домом, прудом, садом и непременными львами на входе – примерно в ста километрах от города. 

Отступать уже было некуда – предлагать ехать в гостиницу было вульгарно и неуместно, а больше вариантов-то и не было. На миг стало страшно, где-то в животе противно задергало. 

Но Даня вспомнил бледную мать на застиранных больничных простынях, свое вечно нищее детство… и через пятнадцать минут, уже почти протрезвевший, сидел в шикарном мерседесе S-класса, который мчался по направлению к загородному шоссе. 

Наверное, в этой машине Даня впервые ощутил запах другой жизни.   
Именно запах – дорогая кожа сидений с неповторимым запахом, едва уловимым, но явственно ощутимым. Следом в ноздри мягко втекал глубоким ароматом виски Johnny Walker Blue Label, который Томаш открыл специально для Дани и небрежно плеснул им обоим в бокалы. 

Томашу кто-то позвонил, и на некоторое время Даня оказался предоставлен сам себе. Хотелось вообще остаться жить в этой самой машине навсегда.   
Даня положил ладонь на сидение и задохнулся от восторга. Как можно было протирать такую кожу джинсами? Даня, как наркоман, все гладил и гладил, перебирал пальцами, ощущая рельефные швы, и снова возвращался к гладкой коже обивки. Он прикрыл глаза. Мерседес мягко шел по трассе, чуть покачиваясь, запах дымка и сухофруктов от виски витал в воздухе. 

В этот самый момент Даня был безоговорочно счастлив. 

Очарование момента было разбито, когда его тихо окликнули по имени. Глаза открыть пришлось, как бы ни хотелось этого избежать.   
Томаш смотрел на него с неприкрытым голодом.   
Даня не представлял, насколько он сейчас был хорош – полностью расслаблен, глаза чуть мутные от полудремы, красивые губы растянуты в легкой полуулыбке. Он вольготно раскинулся на сидении, и без того низкие джинсы сползли, и была видна полоска кожи на животе и соблазнительно выступающая бедренная косточка. 

\- Мы подъезжаем. Ты голоден? Мне распорядиться приготовить нам что-нибудь?

И вот это так просто сказанное «нам», так естественно прозвучавший вопрос «мне распорядиться?» - все это мгновенно бросило Даню из одного приступа эйфории прямо в другой.

Он ярко представил себе те самые, обещанные плюсы их отношений: Томаш дарит подарки, они вместе отдыхают за границей. Дорогие машины, виски и прочие радости богатых людей становятся доступными и _естественными_ для него, для Дани. Голова закружилась от обилия всплывших в воображении картинок. 

«Ты как баба», - сказал Даня сам себе. 

И тут же понял, что да. Как баба. И отрабатывать все эти плюсы тоже придется, как некоторые бабы отрабатывают.

Даня сел ровно и одернул футболку. Прижал незаметно пальцы к сидению рядом со своей ногой. Погладил. Почти растаявшие льдинки звякнули в бокале с виски.

Даня посмотрел на Томаша и понял, что отрабатывать он готов.   
Лишь бы больше не возвращаться в свою привычную жизнь. Лишь бы урвать себе хоть немного счастья и спокойствия.   
Быть легким, беззаботным и ни в чем не нуждаться... 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Даня, улыбаясь. – Я не голоден. Но если ты хочешь поужинать, я с радостью составлю тебе компанию. 

Томаш улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой.   
\- Тогда ограничимся просто закусками.  
Послышалось шуршание гравия, машина немного сильнее закачалась, что-то запищало. Даня в окно увидел автоматически открывающиеся ворота, а за ними двух мужчин в камуфляже – видимо, охрана. 

Но когда они выходили из машины, вокруг не обнаружилось уже ни единой души. Ни охранников, ни слуг… даже Новицкого не было видно. 

Даня злорадно улыбнулся.   
Это была первая маленькая стóящая победа - Томаш так старался как можно быстрее увезти свое обретенное сокровище из клуба, что попросту забыл про своего бессменного начальника безопасности.

А простая идея, что начальник безопасности во время свиданий босса сидит на переднем сидении рядом с водителем, Дане не пришла в голову. Слишком неискушенным он был в подобных вопросах.

Дом поражал не только своими размерами, но и со вкусом подобранным интерьером.  
Отчетливо прослеживался истинно мужской дух – камин, шкуры, тяжелая массивная мебель, дерево. Это был дом не для семьи с женщиной и детьми, а для одного мужчины. Или не для одного.

Даня улыбнулся и легко погладил шикарные резные перила. Как рассказал Томаш, на первом этаже была гостевая комната, отдельная ванная, бильярдная, крытый бассейн – в летнее время можно было раздвинуть крышу над ним. Ещё кухня, винный погреб и огромная кладовая.   
На втором этаже была спальня Томаша, тренажерный зал, рабочий кабинет, большая ванная комната – с отдельным входом, но туда можно было попасть сразу из хозяйской спальни. Внутри ванная делилась на две части – небольшая сауна и громадная джакузи. Томаш потянул Даню за собой на верхний этаж и Даня одним глазом заглянул через неплотную закрытую дверь – внутри мерцал приглушенный свет, пахло эвкалиптом, а джакузи едва слышно мягко рокотала, отсвечивая ярко-бирюзовой водой. В углу, напротив входа в сауну, из стены выступала широкая плоская душевая насадка – Даня видел такие в интернете. Струя могла быть узкой, широкой, дробной или сплошной, широкой, как водопад. И еще переливалась разными цветами. 

Томаш заметил его интерес и снова уставился на него тем самым голодным взглядом, случайно замеченным еще в машине. 

\- Нравится? Хочешь попробовать сейчас?

Даня постарался смущенно улыбнуться.   
\- Если можно..

\- Как пожелаешь, - прошептал Томаш ему в самое ухо, приобняв сзади. Даня выдохнул. Пока было не страшно. Пока все было хорошо. 

Но Даня очень преждевременно понадеялся на сдержанность Томаша. Они действительно собрались в джакузи, но как только Даня скромно и не очень соблазнительно разделся до трусов, Томаш рыкнул – ну зверь же! – и прижал Даню всем весом к ближайшей поверхности.

Этой поверхностью очень удобно оказалась кровать. Широкая, с кованой резной спинкой и почему-то тремя подушками. Долгая поездка в машине, виски, тепло и приглушенный свет сделали свое дело – Даня стонал от удовольствия. Томаш вертел его, как куклу, тискал, гладил, целовал и покусывал мочку уха, жестко сжимал член сначала сквозь ткань трусов, а потом уже и без. Даня растекался от ласки и от осознания того, что все легче и проще, чем он думал. 

Было. 

Томаш сел ему на грудь, и Даня буквально потерял дар речи. У него перед лицом покачивался крупный, полностью вставший член. Толстый и длинный, нежно-розовый, с более темной крупной головкой, с выступающими венами и каплей смазки на вершине головки. Яйца были начисто выбриты, волоски в паху коротко подстрижены.

-Давай, малыш, пососи его, ну?, - Томаш притерся членом к гладко выбритой щеке Дани, провел головкой до самого рта. Мягко шлепнул по губам и попробовал протолкнуть между ними. 

Даня, казалось, окаменел. Руки были прижаты к туловищу мощными бедрами Томаша, и вариантов столкнуть его с себя – да хотя бы просто оттолкнуть – не было.

Даня повернул голову и сжал губы. Томаш вопросительно смотрел на него, не понимая, в чем дело. А Даня задыхался в тихо подступающей панике. 

Не сможет он, не готов, нет… 

Томаш водил членом по щеке, по носу и подбородку, оставляя липкие полосы смазки, тяжело дышал, и Даня был уверен, что его терпение сейчас кончится. И Даню тогда будут трахать в рот, уже не спрашивая, как и чего он хочет. 

В этот момент как никогда четко стало ясно, что Томаш – взрослый, сильный мужчина, жесткий и расчетливый бизнесмен. И что не станет он возится с Даней, как с девственницей, совершенно точно нет... 

Он уверен, что Даня сам захотел, сам пришел и сейчас его «нет» будет выглядеть как совершенно банальное динамо. А динамщиков не любит никто. 

Даня сглотнул и медленно повернул голову. Как мог, изобразил лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц, чтобы Томаш подумал, что он просто кокетничает. Но Томаш хмуро взглянул на него и сдвинулся вниз, ближе к животу.   
\- Даниил, это игра какая-то? Ты сам хотел, ты сам пришел…

Да, да, да. Сам, да… 

Знал бы ты, что это все из-за твоего Новицкого, злобно думал Даня и пытался лихорадочно сообразить, как теперь исправить ситуацию. 

И тут в голове щелкнуло.

\- Нет, нет. Ты все не так понял. Просто… - Даня сделал драматическую паузу. – Просто у тебя большой очень, в этой позе неудобно будет. Давай ты ляжешь?

Томаш выдохнул с явным облегчением, а вместе с ним и Даня. 

Поверил…

Пока Томаш переворачивался, пока Даня, улыбаясь, гладил его по заросшим светлыми волосками бедрам, надеясь, что улыбка не слишком кривая и, может быть, даже соблазнительная – все это время мозг не переставал работать. Даня усиленно размышлял о своих мечтах, о сытой и богатой жизни, о машинах и поездках. 

Надо.   
Надо открыть рот, высунуть язык, лизнуть головку, почувствовать в волосах направляющую руку, ощутить непривычный солоноватый вкус…   
И все. 

Даня бросился в ванную, зажимая рот рукой. Тошнота подступила мгновенно и неотвратимо, невозможно было даже пытаться сдержаться, продышаться или отвлечься. Даня мучительно долго корчился в спазмах над унитазом, выблевывая алкоголь и всю свою несчастную жизнь. Не стесняясь уже никого, плакал, понимая, что все, теперь не оправдаться, уже никто не поверит в его интерес к Томашу. И завтра же Марек переломает ему все пальцы. 

Сестры! При воспоминаниях о сестрах и обещаниях Марека Даня зарыдал уже в голос. Он стоял перед раковиной, умывался ледяной водой и пытался придумать для Томаша хоть что-нибудь – но все было тщетно. Липкий страх полз по позвоночнику и волосы вставали дыбом. 

Томаш спас его. В буквальном смысле слова.  
Когда Даня обернулся, Томаш стоял в дверях, с голым торсом, но уже в мягких домашних штанах.  
\- Даня, я же говорил, что ты слишком много выпил… сильно плохо? Отвезти домой? Или… - он помедлил, - или останешься у меня?  
Даня совершенно неуместно радостно улыбнулся. Точно! 

Перебрал, он просто перебрал! Алилуйя. Спасибо, Томаш.

Томаш молча смотрел на него, многозначительно вздернув одну бровь.   
-Эм-м… - только сейчас Даня понял, насколько глупо смотрелась его улыбка облегчения. – Я действительно чувствую себя не очень. И, если можно, с удовольствием остался бы у тебя.  
Вроде вышло убедительно.  
Томаш подошел вплотную, провел пальцем по мокрой щеке. Сжал пальцы на подбородке и спросил:  
\- Ты точно в порядке?

М-да… Значит, не так уж убедительно.   
Даня молча улыбнулся и ткнулся Томашу лбом куда-то в ключицу.   
Томаш вывел его из ванной и заботливо уложил в кровать.   
Даня немного повозился на невероятно мягкой постели, вдохнул чистейший запах свежего белья с наволочки и почти сразу же провалился в глубокий сон. 

Первый раунд был безнадежно проигран.


	5. Глава V.  Ich tu dir weh*

_Ich Tu Dir Weh_  
_Tut mir nicht leid_  
_Das tut dir gut_  
_Hoert wie es schreit_  
_Я несу тебе боль,_  
_И мне это не несет горя,_  
_А тебе несет радость._  
_Послушайте, какой крик._  
© Rammstein*  
  
  
Даня попал в сказку.  
Потому что только в сказке ты просыпаешься в шикарной теплой постели, выспавшись и отдохнув. Даже с похмелья. И, что самое важное, в полной тишине.  
Даня медленно разлепил тяжелые веки и практически сразу почувствовал, что в постели он один. Еще немного поколебавшись, повернул голову к соседней подушке… ожидаемо пуста. Даня выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что все это время не дышал. Прислушался к себе — в голове немного шумело и было до отвратительного сухо во рту, немного зудела и почесывалась шея – видимо, Томаш здорово вчера потер его щетиной. В остальном все было прекрасно. Матрас, повторяющий контуры тела, подушки, с которых не представляется возможным поднять голову – до того хороши, что аж не верилось.  
И, самое главное – огромная комната, размером во всю данину квартиру, с панорамными окнами в пол, сквозь которые видно чистое, слепящее голубизной небо, темно-зеленые сосны в ряд, а если все же нечеловеческим усилием воли приподняться с подушек, то виден въезд в поместье – резные ворота, дорожка, небольшая беседка слева. Охранники на входе, садовник, вскапывающий землю, рабочие, делающие какие-то замеры земли возле беседки.  
Размотавшись окончательно из теплого кокона легкого пухового одеяла, Даня с наслаждением перевернулся и сладко потянулся так, что в глазах потемнело и где-то хрустнули косточки.  
Под левой рукой что-то зашуршало. Листок бумаги, сложенный вдвое.  
  
_Доброе утро, Даня._  
_Ты так сладко спал, что я не решился тебя разбудить. Я уехал по делам. Буду очень поздно. Как проснешься, принесут завтрак. Шофер тебя отвезет домой… или можешь остаться у меня._  
_Жду встречи,_  
_Томаш._

Даня сел на кровати и улыбнулся.  
Черт, как просто! Мало того, что его не выгнали, так еще оставили на ночь, и утро отличное, и завтрак! Очередной взгляд в окно помог убедиться: это не мираж. И вспомнилось, что в доме есть все еще неопробованная джакузи и бассейн.  
Даня мечтательно зажмурился. Что это на него вчера нашло? Все получится с Томашем, непременно получится.  
Решив подремать еще немного, он уютно зарылся обратно поглубже в подушки. Закрыл глаза, но тут послышался тихий стук в дверь. Завтрак!  
Даня резво спрыгнул с кровати, поплатившись за это болью, пронзившей голову – все же выпил он вчера прилично – и пошел открывать дверь.  
Забыв, конечно, о том, что спать ложился он без трусов. Соответственно, сами собой появиться они с утра не могли.  
Впрочем, вспомнил он об этом быстро – под взглядом женщины лет пятидесяти в фартуке и с подносом в руках.

Догадавшись хотя бы не захлопывать обратно дверь с перепугу, Даня развернулся и, очень быстро добежав до кровати, юркнул под спасительное одеяло.  
\- Доброе утро, Даниил. Меня зовут Мария, я заведую в доме кухней. Томаш распорядился насчет завтрака, но я не знала, что вы предпочитаете, поэтому сервировала завтрак как для хозяина, - женщина мягко улыбнулась. – Не переживайте, ничего нового я не увидела.  
Она неожиданно подмигнула и вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Поднос на низком столике пах просто одуряюще. И Даня вспомнил, что вчера толком не ел ничего практически с обеда.  
Благоразумно решив сначала быстро принять душ и почистить зубы, Даня пошел в ванную, по пути все же обнаружив свои вещи вместе с нижним бельем, аккуратно сложенными на стуле.  
В ванной нашлись чистые полотенца, зубная щетка в упаковке и тюбик с пастой. Наскоро сполоснувшись в душе и с сожалением взглянув на джакузи, Даня, выполоскал, наконец, вкус вчерашнего виски изо рта и почти бегом вернулся в комнату, чтобы, замерев на секунду в предвкушении, быстро поднять сервировочную крышку.

В глубокой пиале горкой лежал салат из авокадо с огурцом и королевскими креветками, на блюдце на листе салата красиво расположился огромный бутерброд с черной икрой, рядом – высокий стакан апельсинового фреша и круассан с шоколадом, посыпанный сверху дробленым миндалем. В отдельной крохотной пиалке Даня заметил две серо-коричневые таблетки. Распознав хорошо знакомый цитрамон, Даня сразу же проглотил таблетки, и настроение поднялось еще на пару пунктов. Хотя, казалось, уже выше некуда.

С лица не сходила довольная улыбка, Даня готов был еще долго сидеть и просто любоваться королевским завтраком, но в животе заурчало, и о красоте сервировки пришлось забыть.  
Расправиться с завтраком было делом пяти минут. Было нереально вкусно, и одолевало сильное желание спуститься вниз и попросить добавки, но Даня решил не жадничать.  
После еды навалилась сонливость, но отчаянно не хотелось проспать весь день и упустить шанс отдохнуть по полной. И Даня решил начать с осмотра бассейна и бильярдной.

Юношей он был воспитанным и привык убирать за собой сам, а потому привычно подхватил поднос и спустился вниз на кухню. На кухне обнаружилась Мария, склонившаяся над большим противнем с пирожками. Она обмакивала кулинарную кисточку в яйцо и смазывала кругляши теста.  
Даня чувствовал жар духовки и невольно улыбнулся. Это было давно забытое ощущение из детства. Когда-то давно, так давно, что кажется, что это было в другой жизни, Даня помогал маме лепить пирожки…

\- Даниил? Боже, зачем вы несли поднос сами? Вы поели? Что-то не понравилось? Я могу принести что-нибудь другое.  
Даня очнулся от воспоминаний и взглянул в ее встревоженное лицо. И сразу поспешил успокоить:  
\- Все понравилось, было очень вкусно. А поднос я просто захватил по пути, я хотел пойти посмотреть на бассейн. Сейчас я есть не хочу, но через часик не откажусь от пирожков, - Даня улыбнулся. – С чем они?  
Мария улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Те, что на противне, с вареньем. Сейчас налеплю и с мясом. Хозяева других не признают. Только не задерживайтесь сильно, – она засмеялась. - А то сегодня Марек дома, пирожков может и не остаться, если придет на кухню раньше, чем вы. Он большой любитель выпечки, хотя ему и не стоило бы так налегать на тесто… но он просит и я пеку, куда деваться. Просит-то Марек так, что не откажешь, – Мария как раз смазала последний будущий пирожок и, развернувшись, ловко сунула тяжелый поддон в духовку.

Мария не видела, как застыл взгляд Дани. Набатом в ушах бухала кровь в такт словам.  
«Просит-то Марек так, что не откажешь».

Но в тоже время он не мог и не отметить того, каким тоном и какими словами прислуга отзывается о Новицком. Он ей явно симпатичен. Да неужели Марек умеет вести себя нормально?  
Что-то свербело в мозгу, что-то Даня упустил… что-то…

\- Теть Маш, а обед скоро?

Даня резко дернулся от густого баса, раздавшегося прям над ухом.  
Обернувшись, он чуть не врезался в высокого мужчину. Перед ним стоял явно один из охранников – ростом почти с Даню, но раза в два шире в плечах. Берцы, двойная кобура внахлест на груди, чуть сбоку на поясе виднелась рация.

Он подмигнул Дане и плавно, в два шага перетек к большому разделочному столу. Оперся бедром на край и улыбнулся кухарке.  
Мария засмеялась и, схватив полотенце, шлепнула его по спине.

\- Топай отсюда, Андрюша! Готов обед, подавать в час дня буду, можно подумать, ты не знаешь!

Андрей немного наклонился вперед и проникновенным голосом сообщил, что не прочь бы подкрепиться прямо сейчас, а в обед еще раз. Мария засмеялась снова, многозначительно закатила глаза, но всё-таки налила в глубокую красивую тарелку суп и поставила на другой край стола, где не было муки.  
Андрей уже было собрался приступить к еде, но внезапно цепко взглянул на Даню и непринужденно сообщил:  
\- Я-то знаю, кто ты. А вот я старший смены охраны, зовут Андрей. Будем знакомы.

Даня от неожиданности не придумал ничего лучшего, чем брякнуть дурацкое: «Здрасьте» и почел за лучшее с кухни все же ретироваться.  
Практически сбежав от новых знакомых, Даня сразу увидел прозрачную дверь, за которой виднелась голубая вода и разноцветный мозаичный пол.

Бассейн оказался неожиданно большим, обычной прямоугольной формы, выложенный бирюзовой плиткой, отчего вода приобретала глубокий красивый цвет. Где-то около дна виднелся ряд с лампами. Скрытые в толще воды, они давали из глубины замысловатую подсветку.

В помещении оказалось достаточно тепло, а вот вода была прохладной. В углу – два шезлонга из ротанга и маленький столик между ними. Под его верхней столешницей была еще одна, нижняя, на которой, как на полке, стопкой лежали полотенца. Там же внезапно обнаружилось несколько пар чистых «боксеров».

Даня уже собрался было раздеться и искупаться, пожалев, что нижнее белье в столике совсем не его размера, когда увидел не замеченный раньше поворот в небольшой коридор, ведущий куда-то из основного помещения.  
Это оказалась открытая душевая кабинка, и рядом с ней красовался странный аппарат. Приспособление походило на старые стиральные машинки, вот только сверху торчали четыре датчика, похожих на спидометры, два рычажка и еще два шланга с насадками. Шнур питания был в розетке, и грех было бы не нажать на кнопку включения, чтобы понять принцип действия, но…

Внезапно Дане плеснуло жаром в лицо, и сжался желудок.  
Господи, неужели этот аппарат заменяет стандартную клизму перед сексом? Даня медленно опустил взгляд на насадки. Наконечник был в диаметре примерно с пятирублевую монету. Вспомнилось, что член у Томаша куда больше, поэтому клизма будет не самым страшным.  
Настроение испортилось.  
Даня слишком уж упивался собственными печальными фантазиями, чтобы сообразить, что вряд аппарат для чистки кишечника догадались приткнуть прямо рядом с бассейном. Не самое подходящее место, да и туалета поблизости не было.  
Даня понуро брел обратно к шезлонгам, на ходу решая, стоит ли сразу попросить отвезти его домой или все же задержаться здесь еще ненадолго.

Ответ пришел сам. Причем пришел в буквальном смысле слова – перед Даней не дальше, чем в двух метрах, стоял Новицкий.

Даня замер испуганным кроликом в свете фар.

Марек выглядел совсем непривычно в спортивных штанах и свободной майке без рукавов. В руках он держал стопку чистой одежды. Даня прикусил губу. Видимо, после тренировок – по плану заплыв в бассейне. Черт. Как же не вовремя.  
А Марек Новицкий абсолютно спокойно разглядывал Даню с ухмылкой.

\- Привыкаешь к хозяйской роли? – спросил он спокойно, но сразу же, без паузы почти, зло добавил: – Сучонок.

Даня молчал. Ответить было нечего, а провоцировать лишний раз Новицкого не хотелось.  
\- Ну что ж, пошли со мной. Будешь привыкать, – Марек прошел вроде бы мимо Дани, но в самый последний момент Даня вдруг почувствовал легкий толчок и, не успев опомниться, уже летел носом прямо в красивый мозаичный пол.  
Успел затормозить, когда пол был буквально в сантиметре от носа, больно приложившись локтем и коленями. Удар пришелся точно в сочленение суставов локтя, и боль пронзила до самого плеча. В глазах на секунду потемнело.

Даня скрипнул зубами. Да сколько можно–то? Он мальчик для битья, что ли?  
Он быстро вскочил на ноги, развернулся и собрался уже броситься вслед, чтобы высказать Новицкому все, что хотелось. Но столкнулся с ним нос к носу – опять!  
Тот стоял, слегка согнув колени – наверное, чтобы быть одного роста с Даней – и смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

И тут вспомнились фильмы про дикую природу и альфа-самцов. И еще что-то из сопливых бабских историй. Вот только сейчас это не было вымыслом.  
У Томаша тоже были голубые глаза, но они были почти синие, теплые и совершенно обычные.  
Даня смотрел в голубые глаза Марека, льдисто-прозрачные и злые, и ощущал каждым своим нервом, что перед ним настоящий хищник. Жестокий и сильный зверь, который ломает и подчиняет, властвует и унижает. Который не остановится ни перед чем ради своей цели.

Даня вспомнил обещание про пальцы – и тут же ощутимо заныли суставы, словно фантомная боль. Решимость и мимолетная вспышка самоуверенности исчезли мгновенно, как предрассветная дымка в солнечных лучах.  
Даня боялся Марека. Боялся сильно и совершенно обоснованно.  
Убедившись, что даже малейшее сопротивление подавлено, Марек выпрямился в полный рост и направился в душевую.  
Даня нехотя поплелся за ним следом.  
Дойдя до душевой, Новицкий неторопливо разделся. Его тело полностью подходило его характеру – монолитное, мощное и тяжелое.  
Дане стало понятно, почему Мария говорила, что не стоит Мареку увлекаться выпечкой. Судя по всему, он был склонен к полноте, но когда-то – в молодости, наверное – прицельно и активно занимался спортом. И сейчас, в свои почти сорок, он был не толстым, а всего лишь немного оплывшим. Но под кожей все еще четко прослеживались мощные мускулы.

Широкие плечи, сильные ноги, литой торс, грудь и живот, густо заросшие темными волосками. На одном из бицепсов – тонкие белые шрамы. На секунду Дане показалось, что они складываются в рисунок. Но Марек повернулся к нему полностью, и Даня невольно опустил взгляд на пах. Волоски в паху пострижены под машинку.  
Член крупный даже в спокойном состоянии, не обрезанный, и …  
У Марека был там пирсинг. Небольшое полукольцо проходило через уретру, и на концах были накручены шарики. Даня вспомнил, что где-то такое видел в интернете. И даже вспомнил название — «Принц Альберт».

\- Нравится? – Мареку всегда удавалось застать Даню врасплох.

Даня мучительно покраснел. Да что ж такое-то?

\- Хватит бабу изображать, - Марек подошел к тому самому аппарату, покрутил ручки. послышалось какое-то урчание, и стрелки на приборах закрутились. Из шлангов брызнула струя, все набирая мощность. Марек отошел на пару метров, подставил руку под струю. Подошел обратно, взял Даню за локоть и потащил к аппарату.  
Даня внезапно, даже для самого себя, закричал:  
\- Нет, я не хочу, пожалуйста, нет-нет-нет!

Марек удивленно остановился.  
\- Все же приложился ты об пол, да? Чего орешь-то?

Даня, смаргивая невольно подступившие слезы, прошептал:  
\- Я не смогу сейчас так… такую.. клизму сделать. Я не привык, насадка меня порвет просто… пожалуйста, не надо… я сам сделаю! Обычно как-нибудь, пожалуйста…  
Марек секунду смотрел на него, как на медведя посреди мегаполиса, а потом неожиданно расхохотался. Громко, басовито и от души.  
Даня глупо таращился на него и только жевал нижнюю губу по привычке.  
Марек успокоился лишь через несколько минут. Вытер выступившие от смеха слезы, покачал головой и сделал шаг к Дане.  
\- Ты совсем деревенский, я смотрю. Это не для тебя, а для меня, - серьезно сказал Марек. И прежде чем Данина челюсть отпала, рискуя встретиться с полом, он добавил: - Это душ Шарко. Для спортсменов используют, очень хорошо мышцы расслабляет. Я все поставил на нужные уровни, вот, держись за шланги и просто поводи струями мне по спине и ногам. Ты понял?  
Даня от неимоверного облегчения готов был снова расплакаться.  
Господи, да когда он в бабу-то успел превратиться?  
Когда согласился на всю эту авантюру, не иначе – смело ответил Даня сам себе.  
Даня водил струями воды по телу Марека, как было велено. Марек довольно постанывал, и в целом все было не так уже плохо. Через несколько минут он вывернулся из-под струи, выключил аппарат и взял полотенце.  
Даня смотрел, как Марек надевает джинсы и футболку, и молился, чтобы на сегодня интерес Новицкого к нему закончился.

Человек предполагает, а бог располагает…

Марек подошел к Дане, положил тяжелую руку на затылок, внезапно сжал сильно и зло прошептал:  
\- Ну а теперь, когда я в хорошем настроении, я готов взять плату за три вещи: за твое охуевшее подмигивание мне в клубе, за твою бездарную попытку сделать Томашу минет, - пауза, а потом он закончил жестко: - Ну и за то, что тебе, подстилке сраной, с какого-то хуя вдруг померещилось, что ты можешь быть здесь хозяином.

И даже не договорив, коротко ударил Даню под дых, одновременно отпуская шею.  
Даня свалился кулем ему под ноги, разевал рот, как золотая рыбка на берегу, пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха и избавиться от ощущения, что кулак Марека все еще где-то в районе желудка. Боль разливалась волнами по телу, в глазах потемнело, на корне языка чувствовалась горечь.

Даня закашлялся. Сука, как же больно!  
Он валялся в ногах у Марека и пытался отдышаться.  
\- Ну хватит, не сдохнешь, - Новицкий схватил его за шкирку, поднял на ноги и потащил обратно в дом. - Это было только за клуб. Не расслабляйся, сучонок.

Даня покорно плелся рядом с ним, стараясь даже не думать, что может быть еще хуже.  
Марек быстро протащил его по холлу, они куда-то зашли, спустились…  
Теперь Дане правда стало плохо.  
Он стоял в небольшой комнате, в которой из отделки были только выкрашенные в белый стены. Зато посередине гордо возвышалось приспособление, очень сильно напоминающее какое-то средневековое орудие пыток.  
Даня опрометчиво повернул голову, краем глаза заметив что-то темное на стене. Там, вывешенные в ряд, покоились плети, стеки и даже кнут.

Марек захлопнул за ними двери. Лязгнул замок, и Марек неспешно пошел к стене, по пути напевая приятным баритоном:  
\- Ich tu dir we-eh, tut mir nicht leid…  
Немецкого Даня не знал. Зато Rammstein любил.  
И тексты были ему, к сожалению, отлично знакомы…

__________________  
* За перевод спасибо Treff :-*


	6. Глава VI.  Ich tu dir weh. Часть II.

Даня изумительно смотрелся на скамье. 

Все оказалось намного проще, чем думалось. 

Увидев комнату развлечений, Даня застыл, как кролик перед удавом. Марек, аккуратно подталкивая его, без проблем уложил на скамью, и Даня задергался, только когда запястья легли в кожаные фиксаторы.   
Но было уже поздно. Марек прижал его к скамье всем весом, что-то хрустнуло, и, пока Даня пытался хотя бы дышать нормально, все крепления были надежно застегнуты. 

Марек отошел к столешнице, вмонтированной в стену. Что-то булькнуло, затем зазвучала музыка, и теперь уже голос солиста Rammstein отражался эхом от белых стен все той же композицией. 

_Ich tu dir weh, tut mir nicht leid…_

Марек вернулся к Дане. В руках у него была чашка с водой и нож.

Даню заколотило от страха. 

Марек улыбался, но учитывая все, что он говорил и делал, улыбка напоминала, скорее, оскал безумного маньяка.

Буквально несколькими взмахами острейшего ножа Марек срезал с Дани всю одежду, кроме трусов. Боксеры он подцепил самым кончиком, издевательски-медленно прижимая холодное лезвие к нежной коже. Взмах – и боксеры расползлись по центральному шву. Марек их быстро сдернул и бросил вниз, к остальным тряпкам – иначе бывшую одежду было уже не назвать.   
И тут же замер. Даня вслух простонал досадливо: «Бля-ядь!» - и ударился затылком о кожаный подголовник.   
Собираясь на свидание, Даня не только влил в себя двести граммов коньячной храбрости, но и кое-что из интернета применил на практике, выбрив себе всю промежность – и яйца, и между ягодиц тоже. 

\- Какую девочку я наше-е-ел, - с издевкой протянул Новицкий, грубо щупая поджавшуюся от страха мошонку. – Гладенькая, сладенькая… детка. 

В следующий момент Марек достал откуда-то тонкие хирургические перчатки, ловко натянул их. В руках появился дозатор, Марек небрежно выдавил себе на пальцы гель и сразу же, без паузы и сантиментов, ввернул один палец Дане в задницу.   
Даня взбрыкнул. Не сказать, что было очень больно… скорее, распирало с непривычки, неприятно. Причем, судя по всему, все неприятности он устроил себе сам, сжимаясь и пытаясь вытолкнуть чужой палец. 

\- Ну, тише, девочка, тише, - Марек согнул палец внутри и пошевелил им, будто поманил кого-то.   
Даня покраснел, осознавая, что именно Новицкий делает сейчас, а тот усмехнулся и небрежно заметил:  
\- Физиология у всех одинаковая. Неважно, гей ты или нет.

Погладив еще немного, он вытащил палец. 

\- Сейчас ты хорошо понимаешь, как неправ был вчера с Томашем. Ты пожалеешь не раз, что не смог сделать ему приятно. Судя по всему, по-хорошему ты никак не понимаешь. Значит, будем учить по старинке – через боль. 

Марек стянул перчатки, взял нож и вынул что-то из чашки с водой. Даня недоверчиво уставился на непонятный предмет у него в руках. 

\- Это корень имбиря, - любезно пояснил Марек. – Знаешь, в чем смысл? Не зна-а-аешь… Эфирные масла в имбире разогревают, вызывая приток крови. Обычно это используют как средство для придания остроты ощущений в сексе. Но наша цель совсем другая. Правда, детка?

Быстро выстругав из бледно-желтого корня отросток не больше обычного анального плага, Марек приставил его кончик к анусу Дани. 

Даня сжался и попытался отодвинуться, избежать проникновения, но Марек особо не церемонился. Сильно шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Даня вскрикнул – рука у Новицкого была тяжелая – и инстинктивно расслабил мышцы. И тут же плаг оказался внутри. Даня не особо чувствовал его, на самом-то деле, смазки осталось достаточно, а вот горящий след на бедре ощущался отчетливо. 

\- Если вымочить имбирь в холодной воде, эффект получится немножко другой. Будет жечь, и жечь будет сильно… Но девочка потерпит ведь, да? Или предложишь мне что-нибудь взамен, а? Я ведь могу сделать так, чтобы было полегче, - Марек демонстративно покрутил в руках бутылочку с прозрачным гелем. – Анестетик. 

Даня лишь глубоко дышал, пытаясь справиться со страхом и паникой. Расслабил, насколько мог, все мышцы, стараясь не думать о дальнейшем развитии событий. Он вообще плохо соображал, что у него спрашивают. В голове упорно вертелась мысль, что все эти прозвища Новицкого «детка», «девочка»… они совсем не потому, что ему вдруг стали нравиться женщины, нет. Это просто еще один способ унизить, вот и все. 

Марек молчал, рассматривая Даню, а воздух звенел от басов в колонках и жесткого немецкого речитатива: 

Bück dich - befehl ich dir  
Wende dein Antlitz ab von mir  
Dein Gesicht ist mir egal  
Bück dich - noch einmal*

Да. Вот оно. 

_Dein Gesicht ist mir egal.*_  
Мареку было абсолютно плевать кто перед ним – девочка или мальчик. Даня или кто-то еще. Ему просто нравилось ломать. Сломить человека, превратить в свою покорную игрушку, сделать куклой, без собственных желаний, чувств и эмоций. 

Мареку надоело ждать ответа. Опустив правую руку между ног Дане, ухватил пальцами краешек имбирного корня, торчащий снаружи, и принялся медленно двигать его, с нажимом вкручивая в распятое перед ним тело. 

Даня замычал. Некстати появилась в мутном сознании старая дурная шутка: «Что делать, если вас насилуют? Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие»… 

Потерпеть, надо просто потерпеть, мысленно уговаривал он себя, кусая губы.

Но он ошибся – снова.

Мучить послушное тело Мареку было скучно. Ему нужно было совсем не это, он лишь ухмыльнулся, без труда раскусив все ухищрения Дани. 

Ему был интересен процесс. 

То самое время, пока жертва еще сопротивляется. Пока борется с собственной моралью, с устоями, вбитыми родителями и обществом, пытается притерпеться к физической боли – и потом, когда, наконец, обреченно принимает чужую волю… 

Это заводит. Именно это. 

Незабываемое и ничем не заменимое чувство власти над чужой жизнью – настоящая инъекция чистого адреналина и эндорфинов, прямо в кровь.

А вот полностью послушное тело, с собачьей преданностью в глазах и покорно склоненной головой, не вызывает ничего, кроме брезгливости и презрения. 

У Марека Новицкого в жизни было одно очень простое мерило всех и всего – он сам. Бизнес Томаша начинался в далекие девяностые, и чтобы выстоять, приходилось идти по головам и костям. 

Ни Марек, ни Томаш не сломались. Выстояли, выдержали, выжили. 

Томаш обзавелся несколькими шрамами, три зуба были вставными. У Марека остался на память титановый штифт в сломанной руке, россыпь отметок на теле и ноющее на погоду колено.

Борьба, сопротивление, ярость – реакция нормального человека. Это реакция Марека на любую агрессию. И сейчас он совершенно искренне не понимал Даню. Замолчать, растечься по скамье, _терпеть_ … все это было Новицкому чуждым.  
Что ж, у всего есть границы. 

Ухватить нежный сосок, резко выкрутить, дернув вверх… Жгучая боль разлилась по коже, рванула так, что дрогнули мышцы живота и бедер. Даня взвился над скамьей, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, вытянулся в струну, подаваясь вверх за жестокой рукой, и мышцы ануса сжались так, что плагом стало практически невозможно двигать. 

Сквозь набежавшие от боли слезы видно было злую улыбку Новицкого. Его пальцы внезапно разжались, и Даня со стоном облегчения рухнул обратно на скамью. 

Боль в соске отвлекла, и не сразу стало заметно, что анус ощутимо припекает. Марек молча наблюдал за ним. Возвышался рядом монолитом и следил злыми, холодными глазами за каждым движением и вздохом.  
Даня ерзал, вертелся, сжимал-разжимал уже прилично покрасневшую дырку, пытаясь вытолкнуть имбирь. 

\- Ты уже готов меня попросить? – Марек явно издевался. Даня сопел, кусал губы и упорно молчал. - Или, быть может, тебе нравится? 

Молчание злило, и Марек коротко, без замаха, ударил Даню по щеке. Удар вроде несильный, но силы у Новицкого было немерено – у Дани зазвенело в голове, щека горела. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал, почему именно сейчас ты находишься в этом месте и за что ты расплачиваешься. – Марек помедлил и язвительно добавил: – Ну, помимо твоей собственной глупости и жадности. Сейчас основная твоя проблема – это бестолковый минет Томашу. Он очень расстроен твоим поведением вчера, а я тебя предупреждал… Лучше бы тебе было родиться под радужным флагом, детка. Отсосал бы вчера и, глядишь, проблем бы сегодня было меньше. Да и в целом было бы все не так печально. Например, давно уже пригрелся бы у кого-нибудь. Или давно трахнул Шереметьева, я думаю. И тогда Томаш не обратил бы на тебя внимания… ну что ты так смотришь? Ты не знал, что эта быдловатая истеричка, Дима Шереметьев, гей? Вот ведь новость, да? А то, что его регулярно ебут в два ствола его же бодигарды, ты тоже, выходит, не знал? Ай-ай-ай, детка... ну что же ты так? Игрок вроде, а просчитать людей, которые рядом, не смог, - Марек разочарованно смотрел на Даню. Видимо, раньше он оценивал данины умственные способности куда выше. – Ну да ладно. Давай уже закончим с интимной жизнью всяких московских бизнесменов и перейдем к твоей дырке. Она занимает меня куда больше. 

Новицкий грубо раздвинул Дане ноги, закинул их чуть ли не к ушам, вздернул задницу выше – так, что Даня оказался расплющен и растянут, как цыпленок табака.   
Марек ухватил за кончик плага и одним резким движением выдернул его. Даня совсем не по-мужски взвизгнул.

Задницу жгло напалмом, казалось, что имбирь теперь во всей прямой кишке, безумно хотелось почесать горящую дырку, вставить туда что-нибудь, потереть, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы унять зуд. 

Марек стоял у него между ног. И признавался сам себе, что Даня сейчас был чудо как хорош....  
Он раскраснелся, челка прилипла ко лбу, в глазах стояли слезы, и над верхней губой собрались капельки пота, а грудь равномерно порозовела от прилива крови. Даня не ходил в тренажерный зал, но у молодости свои преимущества. И сейчас, застыв в напряжении от боли, он был идеальным, как образец в анатомическом атласе – каждая мышца прорисована четко, ярко и рельефно.   
И вишенка на торте – покрасневшая, распухшая дырка, тугая от прилива крови и жадно сжимающаяся в попытке унять жар. 

Марек, не глядя, кинул корень обратно в воду. 

Как же хотелось трахнуть сучонка! Разложить, распялить, навалиться всем весом и медленно-медленно вталкиваться членом в почти нерастянутую дырку, чтобы орал, срывая глотку, чтобы чувствовал каждый сантиметр, чтобы просил…

Черт, но нельзя было, никак нельзя. 

Марек тряхнул головой и глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя ненужные сейчас желания.

Даня мутными глазами следил за Мареком, пытаясь не разреветься в голос от боли и унижения. Вот он мотнул головой, будто отбрасывая какую-то мысль, и снова протянул руку к чашке с имбирем. Достал этот пыточный инструмент, криво ухмыльнулся, и снова приставил к горящему анусу. Островатый кончик ткнулся в распухшую складку и Даня сорвался.   
Он извивался на скамье, пытаясь уйти от грубых рук, и как заведенный повторял на одном дыхании: «Пожалуйста-не-надо!».

И кажется, действительно плакал. 

На Марека все это не произвело никакого впечатления. Кровь тяжело бухала в висках, возбуждение зашкаливало. Вставший член больно упирался в ширинку, головка терлась о нижнее белье, злость и похоть смешались в коктейль Молотова, который вот-вот грозился рвануть.

Надо было хоть как-то ослабить напряжение, но показать свое желание, свою слабость Новицкий никак не мог. 

Одной рукой он сгреб данины яйца и сильно сжал, а пока Даня хватал ртом воздух, второй рукой Марек вогнал плаг ему в задницу, одновременно наваливаясь сверху так, будто уже трахал.  
Даня застонал. Яйца прострелило болью, внутри все жгло невыносимо. Он почти задыхался под тяжестью тела Марека и его мощными толчками, и казалось, что плаг уже провалился в задницу полностью.   
Но Марек крепко держал имбирь, упираясь при каждом движении членом себе же в ладонь, и продолжал эту безумную имитацию секса, никак не в силах остановиться.

Еще немного – и все закончится.   
Для Марека. Этого допускать было никак нельзя. 

Он навалился на Даню еще сильнее, отпустил его яйца и схватил за горло. 

Шипел в лицо:  
\- Нравится? Так – нравится? Нет? Попроси, сучонок, и я, может, соглашусь оставить в покое твою жопу. В обмен на что-нибудь еще.

Даня отчаянно пытался сообразить, чего от него хотят. И дошло до него только тогда, когда Марек склонился к самым губам, будто для поцелуя. Но вместо этого Даня внезапно получил порцию тягучей слюны, упавшей ровно между раскрытых губ. 

\- Глотай, ну! 

Марек сильнее вдавил ладонь под челюсть и Даня, морщась от отвращения, все же сглотнул через силу. Некогда было задумываться об эстетике или брезгливости – этот плевок волновал Даню меньше всего. Задница горела, и он был уверен, что от слизистой остались жалкие ошметки и сходить в туалет нормально не получится еще долго-долго…

\- Я хочу… - Марек все еще не убрал ладонь и говорить было сложно, - я…

Марек почти остановился. И даже убрал руку с горла, давая отдышаться. 

\- Ты _хочешь_? Как интересно.

Даня закашлялся и додумался, наконец, до нужной формулировки. 

\- Позвольте сделать вам минет! - выпалил Даня на одном дыхании.

Марек окончательно остановился. Улыбнулся так, что у Дани желудок сжался. Медленно потянул имбирь из измученного тела. Даня непроизвольно сжался и мысленно считал до десяти, чтобы не сорваться и не заорать. Истерзанный анус уже почти не чувствовал ничего, осталось только ощущение, что внутрь плеснули бензина и поднесли зажигалку.

\- Какое интересное предложение, моя девочка, - протянул Марек. И тут же резко ввинтил плаг обратно – так, что Даня застонал в полный голос и из глаз брызнули слезы. Теперь корень упирался в простату, и, казалось, жгло теперь даже уретру. – Я не уверен, что ты и правда этого хочешь. Убеди меня.

Следующие несколько минут, растянувшиеся в вечность для измученного тела и разума, Даня практически признавался Новицкому в любви и клялся всеми возможными способами в самом искреннем желании отсосать ему.   
Марек похабно ухмылялся и все смотрел Дане в лицо, как будто что-то особенное хотел рассмотреть.

Наконец ему надоело. Он вытянул имбирь, небрежно отбросил в сторону, взял дозатор с гелем и выдавил щедрый плевок прямо на горящую дырку. Холодный гель мгновенно принес облегчение, но внутри все еще жгло и болело. Марек достал откуда-то влажную салфетку, тщательно вытер руки. Подошел сбоку к Дане, расстегнул ширинку, вытащил давно ноющий член. 

И тут же Даня подумал, что лучше бы он остался с плагом в заднице.

Член был реально огромный. Ну, или нереально. 

Упирался металлическим кольцом в головке в пупок и в ширину казался чуть ли не с бутылку, сужаясь к головке. Пирсинг в возбужденном члене смотрелся почему-то… круто. 

Даня четко осознавал, что даже опытному гею вот этот член даже наполовину в рот не влезет. И что сейчас будет с ним, с неопытным идиотом – оставалось только гадать.  
Марек, видимо, заметил полные ужаса глаза и в своей манере успокоил:

\- Весь необязательно. Треснешь. Но ты постараешься, это я тебе обещаю. 

Так Даниил Ветров уверился о том, что Марек Новицкий всегда держит слово. 

Марек и правда не старался пропихнуть член глубоко в глотку, но Даню сумел вымотать окончательно. Дергал за волосы, сдавливал железными пальцами щеки, заставлял облизывать яйца и не забывал следить, чтобы Даня не отключался от происходящего, а четко осознавал, где он и чем занят. 

Как только Даня впадал в прострацию, в руках у Марека появлялась небольшая вещица, напоминающая бытовую зажигалку. Вот только на конце у нее появлялось не пламя, а слабый разряд тока. И Марек с удовольствием тыкал шокером в самые чувствительные места – пах, соски, подмышки. Удар тока, хоть и не сильный, ощущался отчетливо. Мышцы мгновенно сводило, а в месте разряда, казалось, оставалась сквозная дыра. 

Даня давно уже забыл и о брезгливости, и о гордости. Как сомнамбула, он послушно вылизывал здоровенный член и яйца, сглатывал кислую слюну, ощущая вкус металла на языке, корчился от разрядов шокера и готов был орать от нестерпимого жжения в анусе, которое никуда не делось. Марек обещал влить охлаждающий гель внутрь только после того, как кончит.   
И специально оттягивал этот момент. 

Даня дико устал, тело дрожало от напряжения и боли, он отключался все чаще – и все чаще ток пробегал по мышцам.   
После очередного заряда бодрости он разлепил глаза и увидел, как Марек отошел куда-то, но почти сразу же вернулся. На двух пальцах, указательном и среднем, теперь блестела приличная порция геля. 

Он встал снова сбоку от скамьи, и Даня сам широко раскрыл рот и высунул язык. Марек усмехнулся, обхватил свой член и принялся дрочить, прижимаясь головкой к подставленному языку, натирая колечком пирсинга мягкую плоть. Одновременно с этим Даня ощутил, как ему в задницу вогнали два пальца. 

Стало больно, зато почти сразу же утих зуд. Даня благодарно сжал губы и сильно всосал головку.   
Марек охнул, попробовал было пережать член у основания, но было поздно. Марек с низким стоном кончил так, что перед глазами замелькали цветные круги, а потом резко и размашисто додрачивал себе, маниакально следя за каждой каплей спермы, падавшей Дане на лицо.   
А Даня даже не отворачивался уже... 

За это короткое время ему крепко вбили в голову – и не только в нее – что сопротивляться себе дороже. 

Он даже не подозревал, что ждут от него все равно совершенно другого. И что выхода у него нет – его границы будут проверяться снова и снова. 

А будут ли это границы покорности или сопротивления… это было, по большому счету, безразлично. На выходе получалось все равно одно – боль и унижение. 

Сейчас Даня не чувствовал уже ничего. 

Только неимоверное облегчение от того, что все закончилось. 

*Bück dich - befehl ich dir  
Wende dein Antlitz ab von mir  
Dein Gesicht ist mir egal  
Bück dich - noch einmal

Нагнись, я приказываю тебе  
Отвернись от меня  
Мне безразлично твое лицо  
Нагнись (стырено с инета)

 

Визуал этой главы:  
http://savepic.ru/12221255.jpg  
http://savepic.ru/12190534.jpg  
http://savepic.ru/12195654.jpg


	7. Глава VII. Свобода. Свобода?

Даня, почти прилипнув носом к стеклу, делал вид, что его очень интересует мелькающий смазанными пятнами пейзаж за окном машины.  
Марек протянул руку к приборной доске, переключив песню, и Даня не смог сдержаться – дернулся нервно, тут же досадливо вздохнув. На этот раз кураж не туманил голову, не волновала дорогая машина, пусть и другая, не хотелось расслабленно сползти в удобном эргономичном кресле и кайфовать от мягкой, почти усыпляющей езды по скоростному шоссе. Задницу пекло, губы саднило, даже сглатывать слюну было не очень приятно. От шокера болели все мышцы, но самым неприятным и унизительным было то, что мышцы ануса все время приходилось сжимать – Даня отчаянно боялся, что из него вот-вот начнет вытекать оставшийся гель.

Покосился влево – его недавний мучитель уверенно вел машину, лавируя в сумасшедшем московском потоке. Казалось, что все произошедшее – просто какое-то отражение обычной жизни в кривом зеркале. Вот тебя насилует здоровый злобный мужик в подвале шикарного особняка под аккомпанемент «Раммштайн», и вот этот же мужик работает водителем, добровольно взвалив на себя труд отвезти Даню из пригорода в центр города. В сознании эти два противоположных явления не укладывались никак. Да и дело было не только в доставке до дома.

После того, как Марек кончил, на Даню внезапно свалилась его неожиданная забота. Грубоватая и небрежная, ровно в стиле Марека, но все же…  
Самым первым делом щелкнули фиксаторы, освобождая руки и ноги и, пока Даня пытался разогнать кровь в пальцах, Марек неспешно вытер ему лицо влажными салфетками. Затем быстро привел в порядок себя и помог Дане подняться со скамьи.  
Скептически осмотрел и, набросив ему на плечи невесть откуда взявшийся банный халат огромного размера, потащил к бассейну.  
Он практически на себе донес уставшее тело до душевой, включил и отрегулировал воду и сунул безмерно удивленного такой заботой Даню под сильные струи.

Встал напротив и молча наблюдал. Даня под душем будто протрезвел. Под пристальным взглядом весь тщательно вымылся найденным гелем. Там же обнаружился шампунь, и Даня с огромным удовольствием вымыл голову – засохшая сперма в волосах не сулила ничего хорошего. И пока он раздумывал, как избавиться от смазки в заднице, Марек, как всегда, его опередил:  
\- Гель не вымывай. Более того, через пару часов еще порцию добавишь. Поверь мне.

Затем Марек небрежно впихнул ему в руки чистую одежду: какие-то джинсы почти нужного размера и явно свою футболку – в нее влезли бы даже двое таких, как Даня.

Вернувшись в ту самую комнатку в подвале, Даня нашел свои носки и кеды. Марек сунул ему в руку холодный пузырек с гелем, а потом чему-то усмехнулся и нагло спросил:  
\- Хочешь остаться до приезда Томаша?

Даня глянул на него осоловелыми глазами и молча покачал головой.

\- Вот и отлично. Сейчас поедешь домой. Хорошо подумаешь и в следующий раз не облажаешься, да?

 

Даня так же молча кивнул. 

 

Как ни странно, сейчас он Марека Новицкого не боялся. Ощущалась только усталость и апатия. И было еще какое-то подспудное чувство, что сейчас Марек ему ничего не сделает. Будто бы перегорел…  
Хотя бы на этот раз его ожидания оправдались. Они молча прошли в гараж, молча же уселись в огромный черный джип, и за всю дорогу Марек не произнес ни слова.  
Высадил Даню на повороте в нужный двор, сунул в руки пальто, о котором Даня совсем забыл, и уехал. 

Даня заторможено смотрел вслед круто развернувшегося джипа и как никогда ощущал себя блядской Золушкой. Ехал девственником к богатому красивому мужику, а в результате стоял теперь на морозном воздухе в одной футболке, уныло разглядывая знакомую старую хрущевку, и чувствовал, как между ягодиц все же течет что-то липкое и мокрое.

«Терпи», - сам себе приказал Даня и поплелся к подъезду, как никогда надеясь, что дома никого нет.

Дома были все, и даже мать, которую, как оказалось, сегодня утром выписали из больницы. Отец снова был навеселе — от радости, не иначе. Сестры радостно скакали вокруг Дани козочками, что-то спрашивая про парк на выходных, мать уже стояла у плиты и бросала заискивающие взгляды, осторожно подсовывая назначения врача и рецепты на лекарства.

Никто даже не обратил внимание на то, что Даня зашел в дом в одной футболке — а на улице ведь ноябрь! — что футболка велика ему размера на четыре, и что он в целом не особенно хорошо себя чувствует.

Зато Даня прекрасно заметил, что сестры снова выросли из своей одежды, а отец, судя по цвету лица, пьет уже третий день, а значит, на смену не вышел. И счет за электричество снова космический – близняшки вечно болели, и в комнате из-за этого работали обогреватели. Так до конца и не отремонтированная сгоревшая кухня, вздувшийся ламинат в коридоре, пожелтевшие занавески, обычные вроде бы кружки, но все в трещинах и темных следах от чая… все вокруг кричало о бедности, неизбывной и бесконечной. На контрасте с домом Томаша как никогда отчетливо бросалась в глаза вся убогость собственного существования.

И господи, как же хотелось выбраться из этого дерьма…

Когда только Даня успел стать главой семьи и, что самое важное, главным добытчиком? Вопрос, конечно, риторический. Успел когда-то.

Он устало плюхнулся на старую кухонную табуретку и тут же взвился, едва не заорав во весь голос. Анус пронзила короткая резкая боль, будто спицу на секунду воткнули, мышцы свело спазмом, и Даня бросился в туалет.

Съежившись на унитазе, он молча глотал слезы — не столько от боли, сколько от осознания того, что если Томаш позвонит, то он, Даня, пойдет на любые сделки с собственной совестью и телом, лишь бы только выбраться из заезженного порочного круга.


End file.
